Victim of this Sin
by Ashton Li
Summary: Lately, Daisuke has lost his cheerful charm; falling victim to an event he couldn't have prevent. Depressed and suffering from trauma, he tries to keep things to himself. Though, there's one person who seems to want to help pull him from the pain he's in.


**NOTE:**** This was a request I am doing for someone on GaiaOnline. I haven't written any fics for Digimon in years, and it's been awhile since I've watched the anime, so I apologize if personalities seem a bit off or anything like that. Rated M for safety reasons and because I can. MaleXMale relationship will happen. I do not own these characters or Digimon. Enjoy~!**

**Victim of this Sin**

_How long will I stand here alone? To scream out would be of no use. There was no one to hear my cries before… who would listen to me now? I can feel myself fading into the nothingness of my life. No one was there to protect me from the sins that were committed…_

* * *

><p>Down the sidewalk, Daisuke slowly took his steps; heading towards the school that sat in the distance. There was a chill in the air that caused him to wrap his arms around his frame in order to keep warm. This young boy of only sixteen who walked so weak and shamefully wasn't the boy he used to be. Inside, Daisuke had a wound so deeply placed on his heart that he wouldn't dare let light shed its bright face upon it. The confidence he once had was faded and nearly gone. A tragedy of a story sat within him… eating at all he once was.<p>

* * *

><p>"Good morning, Daisuke-kun," Hikari brightly smiled and waved to the boy walking into the classroom. When she was ignored she slumped down into her chair and turned to the blonde boy next to her. "No response again."<p>

"Don't let it get to you, Hikari-chan. I'm sure it'll pass soon."

"But… Takeru-kun… it's odd…"

Daisuke took his seat beside Takeru; immediately resting his head on his arms. Every noise that was made around him was ignored, and not even once did he bother to talk to those calling for him. To be left alone, at that moment, was all he wanted, but as the day continued to slip by, the chatter became louder. He couldn't fight any longer and was pulled into a conversation he didn't feel the need to be part of.

"Alright, so we'll all go over to my place after class," Takeru left his silvery-blue eyes scan Daisuke's body. "Are you listening?"

"Your house after school," Daisuke mumbled as his vision wandered toward the ticking clock by the door.

Hikari let out a short sigh and followed his view. Five minutes was all that was left in the school's day, and it seemed like the boy who stared at the clock couldn't wait for those minutes to pass. Even though Hikari could sense something was wrong, she felt how closed off Daisuke had become; her light would not be able to reach him.

* * *

><p><em>To be a victim, I admit to only myself. I will hide these wounds and do my best to act as if there is pain beating in this heart. If I could forget, I could have by now. This trauma… the memory of what happened… I'm alone. I'll do what I can to act as if this hurt is gone, but I know that this mishap is stained into my being. Was this the punishment I was given for something I never remember doing wrong?<em>

* * *

><p>In Takeru's room, Daisuke kept his distance from the rest. To separate himself from others was the last option he gave himself. The problem he was suffering from was a matter he could only rely on himself to help with.<p>

"Hey, Takeru," pushing his way through the bedroom door was Takeru's older brother, Yamato. He looked around and noticed a free spot next to Daisuke. Without hesitation, he plopped down beside the younger boy causing him to jump. "Taichi was on his way up, but he wanted to go grab Miyako real quick… he's having computer problems."

"That's fine, it's not like we're doing much," Takeru awkwardly swung his head from Yamato to Daisuke.

"Ah, so," Yamato took his hand and messed with the spikes of Daisuke's hair. "You should come to my next concert. It's been awhile since I've seen your cheerful face there, Daisuke."

Flinching and pulling away, Daisuke fixed his eyes to the ground. "Not interested."

"Maybe… maybe you'd rather go out to lunch?" Hikari tilted her head to the side; tapping her cheek with her index finger.

"You're going out with Takeru. I wouldn't want to get between things."

Hikari noticed Taichi heading down the hallway with a soccer ball in his hands. Entering the room, he immediately tossed it towards Daisuke saying that they should go play. Without thought, Daisuke scooted away from the ball and rose to his feet. He said nothing as his shaking body ran from the room.

"Daisuke?" Taichi turned towards the others; trying to figure out what exactly was going on.

Standing up, Yamato headed towards the door. "I'll go after him."

"Something isn't right… Daisuke-kun…" Hikari grabbed for Takeru's arm; squeezing it tight within her hand.

* * *

><p>"Daisuke!" Yamato yelled as he reached the boy who still ran for his life. Reaching out his arm, he took Daisuke's hand within his. "Wait up."<p>

Jerking back, Daisuke pulled his hand free; quivering. His eyes scanned Yamato carefully, but not even the sight of a friend calmed him. Fighting the tears that wanted to form, he tried to leave; only to be stopped.

"If something's wrong, you should tell me."

"No," Daisuke shook his head and bit his lower lip. "I'm fine on my own."

"Daisuke…"

"Just leave me alone!" he growled and continued down the path he was taking.

Knowing that following would do no good, Yamato let out a sigh. There was a pain that he could see and a sadness that stared through Daisuke's eyes. Even if there wasn't a reason known for his odd behavior and reserved actions, Yamato wanted to figure it out. He wanted to find what was causing this boy to be so fearful… especially when he began to shake just by the sight of a soccer ball. Something had happened, and that something was something Yamato would not give up on figuring out.

* * *

><p><em>Everything I once was has drained from me. I cannot tell you what is wrong. I cannot say a word. If I did, I would be showing how weak I am when I want to be strong again. This is my battle that I'll fight on my own. How long will I have to be alone? Forever. I swear. To let someone in… to be hurt… to be tortured… I'll give up. Why care now when the sin was committed on my body? My tears will not make things better no matter how many I shed. I'm the victim of this horrible crime…<em>


End file.
